


every time i close my eyes it's like a dark paradise

by cptbbarnes



Series: little stucky things [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood Loss, M/M, Nightmares, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, tagging is so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptbbarnes/pseuds/cptbbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Steve…“</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He could hear someone say his name, but it is barely a whisper. Far away. All he could see is blood, a lot of blood, eyes surrounded with black paint and metal. A metal arm with a red star on the shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every time i close my eyes it's like a dark paradise

**Author's Note:**

> i've posted that a while ago on tumblr and it is very very short. that was the first thing i wrote in english.
> 
> please don't read if you get triggered by blood mentioning or nightmares. stay safe! <3

_„Steve…“_

He could hear someone say his name, but it is barely a whisper. Far away. All he could see is blood, a lot of blood, eyes surrounded with black paint and metal. A metal arm with a red star on the shoulder.

_“Steven..”_

The body in front of him is trembling and choking. The blood won’t stop running. He remembers those eyes he is staring at. As if he could ever forget those grey eyes. Once full of joy and charm and now they are just dead.

Steve’s legs give out and he is kneeling in a wet, red puddle. His fingertips are touching the blood, but he just ignores it. The body in front of him becomes blurry and after a few seconds Steve realizes that he is crying.  He wipes away the tears and feels the warm blood on his cheek.

_“Rogers!”_

His body is shaking like crazy and Steve turns his head to the sky and screams like a lunatic. He is angry. At himself. At the world. The dead body on the ground lies still. No panting anymore. Just blood… everywhere.

_“Wake up, Steve! Come on! ROGERS!”_

Steve opens his eyes and is sitting upright on a bed. His bed. His body is covered in sweat and he is shivering like a leaf. His head falls in his hands and tries to catch his breath. It feels like an asthma attack, but he knows that he won’t get one. A cold hand touches his upper arm and Steve is turning his head to the left.

“Bucky?” Steve’s voice sounds weak and he is staring in those grey eyes. But now they’re full of life and there is no blood. Nowhere. Just Bucky. The light reflecting on his metal arm. Bucky’s hand is on Steve’s neck now. “I’m here. It was just a nightmare, Stevie. We are safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](http://stevnrogrs.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
